Phosphora vs Rouge
(theme: wiz and boomstick) wiz: when playing a role as a proper lady may be tough, but the best way girls make it up is by fighting. boomstick: but they come with a bra, slight pants, and a sexy body, with phosphora, the goddess of lightning and viridi's right hand girl. wiz: and rouge, the treasure hunter and the spy member of team dark. boomstick: he's wiz and i'm boomstick. wiz: and it's our job to analize their weapon, armor, and skill to find out who will win a death battle! phosphora (theme: destroyed skyworld kid icaurs uprising) wiz: humans, we destroyed and took advantage of nature. boomstick: because greek people back in the day were a bunch of dicks to nature. wiz: this has gone too far and someone has to step up for the animals and plants before it was too late. boomstick: then we got some goddess of nature, she saw this and was pretty pissed and decided to drop a bomb on them to kill the shit out of them. wiz: this was viridi, the goddess of nature and she wanted to get even with the humans. wiz: but then this wasn't enough and then she used her power to make tools to combat them, and one of these agents of nature was a girl named phosphora. (theme: lightning battle kid icarus uprising) boomstick: woah, looks like we got ourselves a nice one. wiz: phosphora was the goddess of lightning and she helped viridi at her commands and was quite good at it actually. boomstick: she can shoot lightning, use arrows of it, and even become it! boomstick: also she can move at the speed of it and absorb it. wiz: also phosphora is extreamly dangerous on the battlefied by killing thanatos, the "god of death". boomstick: and she sometimes flirt with her opponents like pit who's a serious angel of good and his face turned red because of it. wiz: well she may not be immortal like palutena or viridi but she's kinda flirty with her own opponents like boomstick said with pit and these whole kid icarus love matchups has gone crazy. boomstick: is that why you're always sleeping with that viridi doll? wiz: how did you know i had a viridi doll!? boomstick: you like her, she's like you, "wizidi". wiz: uh, uh, uh, don't say those things out loud!? boomstick: but phosphora does have one weakness, it's best to say that her power supply are like batteries, they don't go on and on. wiz: that's right boomstick, her lightning supply will run out and will have to recharge at the thunder cloud temple. wiz: but good luck trying to kill this girl of thunder, because harm on spect of nature, and she's after you. (phosphora: enough ''blabbity blab! now, let's get to the main act!)'' rouge (theme: knuckles theme sonic adventure 2) wiz: the master emerald, the thing that knuckles defends. boomstick: but who will want to steal a 1.2 million dollar jewel other than eggman and robot shit. wiz: that'll be rouge. boomstick: rouge was obsessed with jewels, treasure, you can just give her any sort and she'll try to take it from you. boomstick: but after the master emerald broke, she was obsessed with finding it all and she was going defenceless. (theme: i'm a spy sonic adventure 2) wiz: she was trained in combat by strange means and she can preform sonic spin dash and even his homing attack. boomstick: also since she's a bat, she can fly, have enhanced sences, and what other stuff bats have. wiz: and also she is extremly complex at kicking. boomstick: if that's not enough, she gets out wisps that can do some stuff to her such as maker a drill, a lazer, and some purple thing. boomstick: i just want one as a pet. wiz: why would you do that? boomstick: to get back at all my ex wives. wiz: despite all of this power, she has her arrogance to overcome and she's quite over obsessed with those jewels by now, and goddamn noise can take her down. boomstick: but just remember, is someone tries to take her jewels, someone is gonna die. note: the connections between phosphora and rouge that they are both partners of their loved ones and they are sexy girls, if the battle was made, it'll be 3D animated Category:'Sonic vs Kid Icarus' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Home Console themed Death Battles